The present invention relates generally to an improved connector, and more particularly, to a sturdy and resilient connector assembly for joining a plurality of frame members together for use in the construction of frame structures which are capable of being easily assembled and disassembled.
Frame structures have been widely utilized in the past of structures such as playground apparatus, lawn and house furniture, and children's playcraft. One popular aspect of such structures is the ease and quickness with which they can be assembled or disassembled. As a result of this capability, these structures are commonly referred to "knock-down" structures. Typically, such knock-down structures comprise a plurality of frame members, such as hollow tubes or pipes, which are joined together by a variety of connector members or fittings such as elbow, tee or wye-type fittings. With these different fittings, an almost endless variety of structures can be built. Some sort of retainer is commonly provided for securing the individual members together to provide integrity to the structure assembled.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,182, a coupling device is disclosed for connecting a frame tube to a fitting member. In this device, the fitting member includes a portion that is received by the frame tube and has internal inclined shanks that form a tapered pocket in the fitting which pocket receives a wedge block that is drilled to receive a nut and bolt. The frame tube is provided with a bolthole and is slid over the fitting. The tube bolthole and the wedge opening are then aligned with one another. A bolt is inserted through the bolthole into the wedge opening, to engage a nut that is held stationary by the wedge to prevent it from turning when the bolt is tightened. To secure the connection, the bolt must be tightened with a tool to expand the wedge against the shanks to force them outwardly against the frame tube inner wall. This coupling device therefore requires the use of a separate tool to tighten or loosen the bolt. Placing the wedge within the fitting shanks and aligning and tightening the bolt eliminates the "knock-down" advantage of the structure. Furthermore, the wedge and shanks of the fitting member must be separately formed which increases the cost and complexity of manufacture of such a device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,661, furniture, play and sport equipment is disclosed in which frame members and play-like connector members are joined together by a toggle. The frame members include cylindrical hollow tubes which receive the plug connectors within the ends of the pipes. The pipes have a circular opening dimensioned near their ends and the plug connectors have a non-circular opening in the ends which engage the pipes. These openings are aligned when the members are joined. The pipe and plug connectors are then secured to each other by means of a toggle which is inserted into aligned openings and rotated approximately one-quarter turn. A radially inner depending portion of the toggle frictionally engages the inner wall surface of the plug connector. This type of assembly would also require a separate tool to assemble or disassemble a structure and possibly adult supervision. The toggle connectors are small and might be easily lost by children. Furthermore, the toggle connector is limited to use only in an assembly in which one member has a non-circular opening.
The present invention is directed to a construction which avoids the aformentioned shortcomings.
In a connecting assembly incorporating the principles of the present invention, assembly and disassembly of frame structures may be accomplished easily and rapidly without the need for a separate tightening or assembly tool. Such an assembly may be accomplished by young children without the need for adult supervision. The individual components of the connecting assembly can be inexpensively manufactured. Additionally, the retainer that joins the members together can be used to assemble structural members that have either circular or non-circular openings therein.
In one principal aspect of the invention, a connecting assembly includes a frame member, a connecting or fitting member and means for joining the frame member to the fitting. The improvement in the means for joining the frame member with the fitting comprises means for aligning the fitting and frame members and means for flexibly retaining one member in engagement with the other to constrain the members from relative rotational or translational movement when assembled.
In another aspect of the invention, the flexible retaining means has a generally C-shaped overall configuration having a spring-like backbone portion defined between two free ends. When installed, the free ends extend over at least one-half of the outer perimeter of one of the frame and fitting members when they are joined together. The generally C-shape of the retaining means is installed on a fitting member. Due to its shape and spring-like characteristics, the retaining means when installed exerts a compressive force on the member it overlies and thereby firmly secures the fitting and frame members together. The resiliently flexible retaining means of the present invention is easily and quickly and snapped into its securing position and removed therefrom without the aid of tools. Additionally, the resiliently flexible retaining means can be adapted for use with existing structural frame members.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved connector assembly for use in assembling frame structures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide retaining means for securing individual members of a frame structure which retaining means can be installed and removed without the aid of a separate tool.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide retaining means for securing individual members of a structural frame which retaining means can be easily adapted for use with existing standard components.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a reliable flexible and resilient retaining means for joining a frame member to a fitting or connecting member which retaining means constrains rotational and translational movement of individual members relative to each other.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.